Confesiones
by UDPusa
Summary: Catorceavo fanfic. Otro PeriBell pero esta vez será compartido con lauraotaku22. No sé qué pasará con la historia ya que vamos a subir capítulos a medias, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, va a tener yuri.
1. La pijamada

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Confesiones.**

Capítulo 1: La pijamada.

* * *

 _Lauraotaku22_

·Bien, esto por aquí, esto por... allá·

Me estaba preparando para la mejor noche de mi vida, era la primera vez que hacia algo así. ¿Qué de que hablo? Pues de una pijamada. Mi hermana Periwinkle volverá a su casa cuando termine de trabajar, yo decidí adelantarme y prepararlo todo. También era para tratar de calmarme un poco, hace unas semanas que empecé a desarrollar unos fuertes sentimientos hacia mi hermana, quería decírselo pero no sabía como se lo tomaría.

Cuando terminé de arreglarlo todo, me puse a caminar de un lado a otro para calmarme, pero la casa estaba impregnada de su olor y eso no me ayudaba a calmar mucho ·A ver Tinkerbell, ella es tu hermana, definitivamente no siente lo mismo que yo...· quería salir de ahí, pero a la vez no quería. Entonces escuché que tocaban a la puerta ·¿Sí?·

"Tink, soy yo, Peri" _mierda._ Me dirigí a la puerta, tome aire como diez veces antes de abrir para intentar calmarme pero, como siempre, la acabé liando. Finalmente abrí la puerta.

·P-Peri... ¿q-qué haces aquí?· _joder, no pude haberlo dicho peor._

"Eh... Uno, la pijamada; Dos, yo VIVO aquí"

·Ah... Sí... Verdad... Pasa·

Con eso, Peri entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón, mirando por todas partes "¿Lo has arreglado tú?" me preguntó. Tenía miedo de que no le gustara.

·S-Sí... ¿Te gusta?·

"¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Tink!" Sonreí ante su respuesta, me encanta que me elogien y si lo hace Peri mejor.

·Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?· pregunté sentándome a su lado.

"...Hablemos, ¿qué hiciste hoy?"

·Pues... trabajar, fui a comer con Clank y Bobble. Cuando acabé vine aquí y... el resto es historia· nos quedamos hablando, lo estaba pasando muy bien... hasta que Peri lanzó la pregunta.

"Oye, ¿tú has dado tu primer beso?" esa pregunta me descojonó. No sabía como contestar a eso. _Diré la verdad_

·No, no lo he dado· pero había algo que quería averiguar ·T-Tú sí?·

"¿Qué? No, claro que no. Pero... ¿te gustaría darlo?"

·¡Sí! ...claro· entendí que querría besarme pero estaba equivocada.

"Y dime, ¿a quién se lo quieres dar?" _a ti, joder_ "¿Hay alguien que te gusta?"

·Pues sí, pero sé que no se siente lo mismo que yo, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien?·

"Sí, pero mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos nunca" estaba rezando porque dijera que no tenia a nadie. Se me ocurrió una idea, era descabellada, mucho, como un pollito dominando el mundo, pero decidí darle cuerda suelta...

·Que te parece... si... nos damos... nuestro primer beso... mutuamente...·

Su cara no tenia precio, estaba en shock, por un momento creí que saldría corriendo o que me metería una bofetada, pero "¿Segura? Es algo muy grande, ¿estás cien por cien segura?"

·S-Sí. Ya sé, pon esto como una prueba, práctica. Así cuando llegue el momento...·

"...sabremos qué hacer"

·Exacto·

"Bueno, está bien, pero sólo uno" Por mí más, pero no quería que se sintiera incómoda. Cuando me di cuenta, su mano estaba en mi muslo y ella se acercaba lentamente.

Yo empecé a acercarme también, hasta que la distancia de nuestros labios desapareció. Los labios de Peri eran fríos y suaves. Después de unos 25 segundos, nos separamos. Quería volver a hacerlo, iba a pedírselo, pero...

"Oye, te parecería raro besarnos otra vez?"

·Para nada...· y después de eso, el pequeño beso, se convirtió en un gran placer de lenguas, mordiscos y gemidos. Poco a poco, la fui empujando hasta que su cabeza chocó con el respaldo del sillón.

 _UDPusa_

Fue maravilloso, mucho más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar, no podía despegarme de sus labios y ella al parecer tampoco. Al cabo de una intensa media hora llevadas por la lujuria, Peri me pidió un respiro.

"Espera... es...pera... Oh cielos..."

·¿E-estás bien? ¿Quieres parar?·

"No..." volvimos a la carga y poco después Peri volvió a apartarme "Tink... Tink... Esto es malo" me temía que querría parar y yo no quería eso.

·¿El qué? ¿Qué ocu-·

"Me estoy excitando mucho, tenemos que parar"

·¿Porqué? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Yo también me estoy excitando...·

"P-pero... ese alguien que querías besar..."

·Eres tú, cabezota. Espera, no me digas que tú también...·

"Sí, me moría por besarte" escuchar eso fue música para mis oídos.

·A la mierda· me quité la camiseta y volví a besarla ahora tocándole los pechos.

"Sí... Tink..." ella estaba estirada en el sofá y la tenía inmovilizada al estar encima de ella. Mi excitación creció cuando Peri subió sus frías manos por mis muslos terminando en mis nalgas, por debajo de mi falda.

·Peri... Que te parece... si... nos m-masturbamos... mutuamente...·

"¿Ma-ma-masturbarnos? E-eso sería... genial" salí de encima de ella para dejarle espacio y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra.

·Vale... hehe... desnudémonos·

"A-ah, claro..." nos quitamos la ropa casi sin poder ni mirarnos de la vergüenza y entonces, le puse mi mano en su muslo suavemente "Estás caliente Tink..." ella también puso la suya en mi muslo y se la acerqué con mi otra mano para sentir su frío.

Cuando sentimos nuestras partes más íntimas soltamos un gemido a la vez. Nos pusimos lentamente a masturbarnos y a sentir el cuerpo de la otra como si fuera el nuestro. Fue maravilloso, cada vez me sentía más caliente y Peri parecía más fría. Conforme iba subiendo de intensidad nuestras vaginas se humedecían más y más.

Casi ni me podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo, el placer que sentía al tener a la persona que más quiero en el mundo haciéndome volar de esa forma era inimaginable, nunca antes me había sentido de esa forma. Nuestros gemidos fueron a más hasta que Peri cerró sus piernas de golpe con fuerza atrapando mi mano.

Después de ese orgasmo, se lanzó hacia mí y nos besamos rozando nuestros cuerpos desnudos y revolucionados hasta que, alguien entró en casa.


	2. La visita

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Confesiones**

Capítulo 2: La visita.

* * *

 _Lauraotaku22_

"O-Oh cielos"

Cuando vimos quien había entrado, deseé que me tragara la tierra, me sentía incomoda al estar desnuda frente a él, a Peri le había dado un patatús, cuando salió de su trance, empezó a lanzarle preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

"¿Dewey? ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? ¿Querías ver algo? Espera, ¿porqué estás aquí?" cuando Peri lanzó la tercera pregunta, la miré con asombro, nunca me imagine que ella fuera así, pero también le presté atención a la última.

·Eh, verdad, ¿porqué estás aquí Dewey?·

"Os lo diré chicas, pero preferiría que se vistieran primero" Cuando me volteé, vi que estaba de espaldas y con los ojos tapados. _A fin de cuentas es un duende adulto, gracias Dewey._

Nos levantamos del sillón, agarramos nuestra ropa, nos vestimos rápidamente y nos acercamos a Dewey "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Pues verán, tenemos que hablarlo en mi biblioteca, vengan conmigo" dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida. Yo lo iba a seguir, cuando oí a Peri gritar.

"¡No!"

"Ah... ¿Porqué? Es algo importante Wink-"

"No me importa si Lord Milori se está muriendo y Tink y yo somos las únicas que pueden salvarlo, estamos en una pijamada, la cual llevamos planeando por días, no iremos" como vi que estaba tan decidida, me alejé de la puerta para colocarme a su lado. Cuando lo hice, me sonrío. _Joder, me derrito._

"Uh, vale" Peri y yo nos pusimos muy felices "Pero mañana me buscan apenas coman" y con eso salió de casa.

"Bueno Tink, ¿qué quieres hacer hasta la noche?"

·Quiero jugar con tu cuerpo, y que tú juegues con el mío hasta no poder más·

"Tus deseos son órdenes"

 _UDPusa_

·Vámonos a la cama entonces, estaremos más cómodas· nos fuimos hacia allí cogidas de la mano algo nerviosas por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

"Y... ¿ahora?" le puse el dedo encima de sus labios pidiendo silencio para que escuchara a sus deseos.

·Déjate llevar· la tumbé quedándome encima de ella para besarla casi sin poder respirar, apretando su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo cada acelerado latido suyo.

Necesitaba poseerla, tener su cuerpo entero para mí para jugar con él como si fuera mía. Le di mordiscos por su cuello haciéndole gemir mientras pellizcaba ligeramente sus pezones con mis dedos. Mis fantasías más deseadas se estaban haciendo realidad y estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Inesperadamente, sentí su mano dispuesta a masturbarme y hacerme sentir mejor, lo cual hizo que esa experiencia fuera aún mejor. No podía ser menos así que le metí el dedo corazón para llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Nos pasamos así como unos diez minutos, hasta que el continuo movimiento de la mano de Peri me hizo derretirme de placer encima suyo.

Entonces me puse a su lado para descansar un poco pero Peri ansiaba más, se puso encima de mí y me besó los pechos suavemente, terminando chupándome los pezones. Me limité a cerrar los ojos y dejarme hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, sentir su fría lengua por mi cuerpo era lo mejor que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Pero luego, siguió dándome besos por mi barriga hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna.

"Esto... ¿p-puedo?"

·Sí...· no me dio tiempo ni de imaginar cómo sería esa sensación. Sus labios me mordieron rozándome el clítoris para que justo después su lengua se paseara por mis labios vaginales. Con toda la excitación que llevaba, eso fue una bomba para mi cuerpo que me hizo arquear de puro placer. Le agarré de los pelos para que no se detuviera pero poco después me fue imposible controlar mi cuerpo.

Tardé muy poco en venirme, lo cual me avergonzó un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada a algo así.

 _Lauraotaku22_

"Te has corrido muy rápido, Tink" Peri se dio cuenta de ello, lo cual agregó otro nivel de embarazo a mi estado "¿Sabes? Tus fluidos saben a miel, me encanta"

·Heh... no era... necesario saberlo... pero gracias· después de eso, ella se acerco hacia mí, y se acostó en mi pecho, haciéndome cosquillas con su pelo.

"Buenas noches hermana, no sabes lo feliz que soy, te amo tanto" esas palabras honestas casi me hicieron llorar.

·Descansa, mi pequeña y dulce hermana, te estaré eternamente agradecida por aceptar mis sentimientos. Me has hecho el hada más feliz de todo Pixie Hollow·

Me sonrío levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos. Poco a poco su respiración se hizo más y más lenta hasta que su rostro de paz me dio a entender que se había quedado dormida. Mientras la observaba, se me vino algo a la mente. _¿De qué querrá hablarnos Dewey?_ Estuve unos minutos pensándolo, hasta que al fin logré dormirme.


	3. Un nuevo amanecer

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Confesiones**

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo amanecer.

 _UDPusa_

Desperté sintiendo la lengua de Peri por mis labios, recorriéndolos suavemente. La abracé al ver que la tenía encima de mí y nos besamos durante unos buenos cinco minutos que hicieron activar mi cuerpo.

·Prométeme una cosa·

"Cada mañana te despertaré así, no te preocupes..." no sé por qué me sorprendió que supiera lo que iba a decir, nos pasaba constantemente.

·Vale y ¿qué te parece si...?·

"Claro" sus manos fueron a mis pechos y los agarró para endurecer mis pezones con su boca. Nunca había tenido un despertar tan ardiente, ni en mis sueños más calientes con Peri estaba tan excitada como en ese momento.

Coloqué mis piernas por su espalda para sentirme más cerca de ella, para que me hiciera arder aún más y no tardó en pillarlo. Me las cogió con sus manos abriéndome de piernas aún más y su boca se hizo paso por mi lado más caliente, estimulándome y haciéndome imposible silenciar mis gemidos.

El placer que me daba crecía exponencialmente, me costaba mares controlar esa sensación. Me preocupaba que siguiera pensando que no aguantaba en la cama, así que hice todos los esfuerzos que pude para mantenerme a raya, pero no se detenía ni un momento, estaba dominando mi cuerpo por completo.

Evitaba contraerme a toda costa, pero cada vez que lo hacía bombas de placer recorrían por todo mi cuerpo sin control, su habilidad con la lengua era sorprendentemente buena, empezaba a pensar que no estaría a su altura.

Después de sofocarme tratando de contenerme inútilmente, mi cuerpo se puso a actuar por su cuenta, dejándose llevar por esa maravillosa sensación, provocándome espasmos difíciles de controlar y derritiendo todo mi interior con una cálida sensación.

El clímax estaba al caer, mi pulso no podía estar más acelerado y mi garganta me empezó a molestar de los gritos que pegaba, todo lo que podía hacer era gozar.

Fue una suerte que Peri me estuviera agarrando bien las piernas por que después del chillido que dí, la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo se volvió loca, con fuertes contracciones y la sensación de un líquido corriendo por mi vagina. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos de lo bien que me sentí en aquél momento, fue increíble.

"¿Lo he hecho bien?" me reí por que esa pregunta era más que innecesaria.

·Eres asombrosa Peri, lo has hecho de maravilla·

"Gracias..." reaccioné al notar sus dedos adentrándose en mí.

·¿Q-qué haces?·

"O-oh... pensé que querrías más..."

·Sí, pero déjame descansar primero... eso ha sido... fuerte para mí·

"Ya veo... Entonces..." se puso encima de mi pierna derecha y me besó restregándose contra ella, sintiendo su humedad contra mi piel.

·Ya... ¿estás mojada?·

"Me excita verte corriéndote... mucho"

·¿Sí? Creo que hay algo que te excitará más· rodé hacia un lado para ponerme encima de ella y le metí dos dedos haciéndola gemir al instante.

"Hm... cierto..." me puse a meter y sacar mis dedos pausadamente mientras le daba chupetones en el cuelo y le lamía la oreja. Se estaba poniendo toda roja.

Era adorable verla así, tan sumisa y dispuesta a dejarse hacer. Pasé por su boca jugando y mordiendo sus labios como si fueran míos, ofreciéndole toda la excitación que pudiera darle. Con la otra mano me entretuve pellizcándole sus más que endurecidos pezones, aumentando la rapidez de mis dedos.

Ahora era ella quién no podía aguantar sus gemidos, se mordía el labio de vez en cuando pero no podía resistirse al placer que le daba.

Entonces Peri me puso el dedo en mi boca, fue algo extraño, pero se lo chupé.

"Muérde...lo"

·¿Qué lo muerda?·

"Sí..." eso fue aún más extraño, pero se lo mordí suavemente haciéndole estremecer "más fuerte" no entendía por qué, pero eso le volvía loca "¡más!"

·¡Te voy a hacer daño!·

"Da igual" apreté mis dientes un poco más y soltó un grito difícil de saber si era de dolor o placer que se deshizo con una gran expresión de relajación. La había llevado al límite más rápido que ella y sospeché que fue por las mordidas.

·Te han quedado las marcas de mis dientes...· dije mirando su dedo ·te... ¿gusta? ¿que te muerdan?·

"Sí... creo. Es algo... inexplicable" se la veía muy feliz, pero aún tenía mis dudas al respecto.

·Pero no quiero hacerte daño Peri, eres muy importante para mí·

"Lo sé... pero me gusta si lo haces tú. Muérdeme el cuello..."

·¿Estás segura?·

"Sí..." le repasé mi lengua por su cuello antes de clavarle suavemente mis dientes "Aha... más... eso es..." ella disfrutaba con eso y si eso era lo que quería, eso iba a darle. Me detuve al ver las marcas que le estaba dejando.

·Vale, suficiente, si sigo voy a dejarte sin cuello. Deberíamos parar·

"Vale... sí. Gracias Tink, por... hacerme caso" parecía algo importante para ella, un fetiche oculto que me alegré de que me mostrara. Pocas cosas nos faltaban saber la una de la otra, pero al adentrarnos en ese nuevo y platónico mundo, me di cuenta que quizás aún faltaba un rincón escondido de Peri por descubrir.

·Te traería la segunda estrella si me lo pidieras· le di un tierno beso y nos vestimos para desayunar ya que por desgracia el sexo no sacia el hambre.

 _Lauraotaku22_

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y se me quedo mirando, no parpadeaba, no movía un solo musculo, solo me miraba, por un momento creí que no respiraba · ¿Estás bien?· Aun así me seguía mirando ·Peri· Y seguía sin respuesta · ¡PERIWINKLE!· Después de ese grito volvió en sí.

"¿Huh? ¿Q-Qué paso?" Me dijo con confusión.

·Estabas en la luna mi querida hermana, eso paso·

"Ah, eso, heh. Solo estaba apreciándote, ni el mejor pintor del mundo podría captar tu belleza, eres única, inteligente, creativa y rebelde, me encanta tu forma de ser...no cambies nunca" Dijo todo eso y termino con una sonrisa que me derritió por dentro, pese a estar a grados bajo cero.

·Heh, la única eres tú, tienes la capacidad de decir cosas tan dulces y románticas sin esfuerzo, quiero decirte cosas hermosas, pero no encuentro la forma de...·

"Tranquila, con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente."

No pude evitar alzar mis manos hacia sus mejillas y darle un tierno beso en sus fríos labios, poco a poco baje mis manos hasta ponerlas en sus caderas, mientras que ella rodeaba mi cuello con las suyas profundizando más el beso.

Nuestras lenguas bailaban en armonía, guiadas por los placenteros ritmos de nuestros gemidos. Me sentía acalorada, así que decidí quitarme el abrigo pero Peri fue más rápida y me lo quito de sopetón, bajó mi vestido hasta la altura del ombligo y empezó a succionar mis más que endurecidos pezones, cuando hizo eso empecé a respirar por la boca, podía sentir sudor correr por mi cuello, para mi sorpresa Peri se dio cuenta y coloco sus labios en mi cuello, lamiendo el líquido salado, drenándome en un lago de placer irreversible, pero cuando sentí su mano pasearse por mis bragas mi estómago vibro y me empezó a doler.

·Peri, Peri, para...· le dije alejándome de ella.

"¡¿Q-Que paso!? ¡¿No te gusto!? ¡¿Fui muy rápido?!" Estaba histérica, parecía que iba a llorar pero no pude evitar reírme.

·Haha, no, lo hiciste excelente, Peri· Me dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas ·Solamente tengo hambre·

"Oh, verdad, todavía no hemos comido, cocino yo, ve y ponte cómoda"

·No·

"¿Qué? ¿Por?"

·Has hecho demasiado por mí, ahora eres parte de mi vida y yo de la tuya, al menos te ayudare·

"De acuerdo" Me dio un beso en la nariz y nos dirigimos a la cocina, empezó a sacar ingredientes mientras que yo colocaba la mesa, cuando termine me di cuenta que la comida ya estaba lista.

·¿P-Pero como has...?·

"No te diste cuenta pero te llame como veinte veces y no contestabas" ^Es verdad...^ Para ser honesta me puse a pensar en su tacto y todo se me fue de la cabeza.

·Heh, perdón Peri, estaba pensando en ti·

"Yo lo hacía mientras cocinaba" Estaba inmensamente feliz de estar a su lado, pero había algo que me preocupaba, dos cosas para ser precisa.

·Peri...· Le dije mirándola.

"¿Qué paso?"

· ¿Qué crees que pensaran nuestras amigas sobre nosotras?· Era algo que me preocupaba inmensamente, llevaba años con ellas, no soportaría perderlas.

"No lo sé, sea lo que sea que piensen, es su problema, tú me amas y yo a ti, fin del asunto."

·Si pero... no me gustaría perderlas, son muy importantes para mi·

"Bueno, tienes razón, yo tampoco soportaría perder a Spike o a Gliss, las considero familia."

·Si, solo no quiero perderlas, son muy importantes para mí, no creo poder sobrellevarme· Contestada esa pregunta, decidí preguntarle la otra pero ella tenía otros planes.

"Nos tenemos mutuamente" Me estaba tocando el muslo mientras que succionaba mi cuello.

·P-Peri, ¿Qué haces?· Trate de quitarme sus manos de encima pero me estaba excitando tanto que no hice mucho esfuerzo.

"¿No quieres jugar?" Me dijo, justo antes de invadir mi boca con su lengua, al mismo tiempo que me alzaba lentamente para dirigirnos a la habitación.

·Claro que quiero pero...· Le respondí mientras que me acomodaba en la cama. ·¿No tenemos que hablar con Dewey?·

"Eso puede esperar" Volvió a asaltar mi boca, sus labios eran tan dulces que no logre decir que no, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba sin ropa.

[Dewey]

 _Capítulo 3, los distintos tipos de comportamientos faciales... ¿Qué puedo decir? Ah, vale, si una persona te saluda cabizbajo, lo más seguro signifique que esta incomoda, en ese caso... en ese caso... yetis galopantes... no recuerdo que era, bueno, luego se me vendrá a la mente..._

Si se preguntan qué estaba haciendo, estaba trabajando en un libro informativo para Periwinkle... · ¡Por todos los cielos, tengo que hablar con ella sobre su relación con Tinkerbell!·

-¿Quién tiene una relación con quién y por qué?- Se me crecieron las alas del susto.

·Ah...oh...eres tú, ¿Qué tal te fue hoy-?·

-No hay tiempo para eso, contesta mi pregunta, ¿Están Tinkerbell y Periwinkle saliendo sí o no?- _Maldición, me escucho, no le puedo mentir._

·Si lo están pero te lo puedo explicar-·

-No hay nada que explicar, no hay excepciones, van a ser castigadas-

·Pero no tienen ni idea, al menos déjame hablar con ellas, convencerlas, buscar una solu-·

-¡SILENCIO! ¡No me importa quién sea! ¡Tampoco si lo sabe o no! ¡Van a ser castigadas y punto!- Y con eso salió de la biblioteca, tirando la puerta y rompiendo la cerradura.

 _Lo lamento Tinkerbell, Periwinkle..._


	4. El eterno final

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Confesiones**

Capítulo 4: El eterno final.

* * *

 _UDPusa_

 **[Milori]**

Sabía que tenían una relación extraña entre ellas, ni idea de desde cuando, pero mi infalible sexto sentido me decía que entre ellas dos había algo extraño. Debían saber de sobra que en Pixie Hollow las relaciones entre dos hadas están terminantemente prohibidas y que el incumplimiento de esta norma implicaba un castigo. Yo decidí que esto fuera así, aunque muchos estuvieron en mi contra, pero es que me parece totalmente antinatural, es un error, está mal. Un hada siempre deberá salir con un duende y no hay más vuelta de hoja.

Salí de la biblioteca de Dewey con mi búho directo a casa de Peri para hablar con ella. Tenía que conseguir que me dijera la verdad para imponerle la sanción o no, pero con lo que escuché de Dewey era casi más que suficiente para hacerlo.

-¡Periwinkle!- golpeé su puerta con determinación y pude escuchar dos gritos del interior. _Están juntas, seguro_ -¡Si no abres en cinco segundos abriré yo.

Esperé pacientemente pero pese al jaleo que estaban montando, no abrieron la puerta. Al llegar a cero mentalmente, abrí la puerta a la fuerza y me adentré al comedor, orientándome por el ruido que hacían, y terminando en la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Mis ojos casi sangran al verlas semidesnudas, juntas. Debían de estar haciendo cosas asquerosas entre ellas dos y asqueado, no pude evitar apartar la vista.

-Me decepcionas Periwinkle… Te creía un hada responsable e inteligente.

"¡L-Lord Milori! ¿A qué viene eso?" su hermana estaba extrañamente sorprendida. Una vez vestidas, me dirigí a ellas cara a cara para ser lo más claro y directo posible.

-Periwinkle, sabes de sobra que lo que estás haciendo está prohibido en Invierno, y aún así… No me queda otra que castigarte, por lo que-.

·¿¡Cómo!? ¿El qué está prohibido? ¿Qué has hecho Peri?· suspiré al ver que no lo sabía, o fingía no saberlo.

-¡Las relaciones entre dos hadas están prohibidas aquí!- grité enfadándome por su ignorancia.

"¡Pero no en el lado cálido!" replicó Periwinkle "y ella es del lado cálido…" dijo en un insignificante esfuerzo por defenderse.

-Pues genial, ya puedes irte al lado cálido a hacer esas cosas- respondí señalándole la puerta, sabiendo de sobras que no podría ni dar dos aleteos por el calor insoportable que hay. Me aclaré la garganta antes de seguir. –Como iba diciendo, como castigo, te pasarás una semana sin ver a tu hermana por haber estado haciendo esas cosas horribles.

·¿¡UNA SEMANA!?·

-Ya te puedes ir Tinkerbell, no sé qué haces aquí aún.

·¿Porqué no me dijiste que no podíamos hacer esas cosas?·

-¡Basta de palabrería! Tenéis suerte de que no os imponga un castigo más severo. Ahora márchate, y pobre de ti que te vea merodeando por aquí.

·¡Y una mierda! No voy a cumplir tu absurda norma. No hemos hecho nada malo, y yo ni siquiera sabía que existía esa prohibición·

"No me vengas con excusas" la cogí del brazo y me la llevé a la fuerza "Así aprenderás a no hacer esas cosas horribles con otras hadas. Es antinatural"

·Obligarnos a estar separadas sí que es antinatural. ¡Peri!·

"Tink… hazle caso…"

·¡¿Qué?!·

-Vamos, ¡fuera! Ya has oído a tu hermana.- me quedé en la entrada, separándolas como si hiciera de puerta, pero Tink no estaba dispuesta a irse –No me obligues a escarcharte por completo las alas y llevarte arrastras a tu estación.

·No voy a cumplir esa norma. ¿Me oyes Peri?· su mirada ardía de rabia, pero la mía daba absoluto miedo, por lo que, tras acercarme a ella atemorizándola, salió volando de allí.

-Espero que aprendáis de una vez.

Subí a mi búho para comprobar que se fuera al lado cálido y no me contradijera, y así lo hizo.

 **[Tink]**

Alterada, con un fuego interior de ira y con ganas de explotar llegué a mi casa para pensar en algo. Por supuesto que sabía lo de la estúpida norma de Milori, pero no creí que nos iba a pillar y mucho menos tan rápido. Le di patadas a todo lo que encontraba y rompí alguna que otra cosa perdida al lanzarla contra la pared. Estaba histérica, con lo perfecto que era todo al lado de Peri, y tuvo que venir ese monstruo. Y es que encima entró en su habitación tal cual, sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Lo odiaba, deseaba lo peor para él. Si antes ya me caía mal, ahora quería arruinarle la vida.

Fui a ver a Clarion inmediatamente para contarle la situación, detalle por detalle, sin cortarme en absoluto. Ella conocía a Milori mejor que nadie, y comprendía cada palabra que le decía. Por desgracia, lo único que pudo decirme es que él tiene sus normas ahí, al igual que ella las tiene aquí, y pese a ser la reina, ella no puede hacer nada para cambiarlas. Aunque eso sí, el castigo impuesto le pareció de lo más absurdo y sabía que con eso no solucionaría absolutamente nada.

Después de calmarme con las dulces palabras de Clarion y tomar un té con ella, volví a mi casa para pensar en algo, un plan, una idea, una forma de volver a estar con ella.

 **[Peri]**

Tan pronto el búho de Lord Milori se fue, me eché a llorar sin consuelo, esperando que Tink volviera a los pocos minutos. Pero la soledad crecía a cada llanto, a cada latido, a cada minuto que no me brillaban las alas. Terminé en mi cama rendida, oscureciéndome pensando que no volvería a verla en una larga semana. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía perfectamente que jamás volveríamos a unirnos como nos llegamos a unir. No volvería a sentir su piel de esa manera, y mucho menos sus labios.

Lloré entre un mar de lágrimas, como si una interminable cascada interna brotara en mis ojos. No debí haber aceptado su tentadora petición de besarla. Tenía unas ganar irresistibles, pero no debí hacerlo. Por mi culpa ahora estamos en esta situación y no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Me insulté, recordé lo inútil, irresponsable, egoísta y estúpida que era, y me encogí en la cama intentando desaparecer de ese mundo sin Tink, de ese mundo que me odiaba, y de ese mundo en el que jamás podría estar con ella de esa forma.

Me hundí en un mar de lágrimas sin fin, sin flotas ni barcos, sin orillas ni esperanza. Sólo un interminable horizonte se divisaba con los ojos cerrados, heridos por el dolor.

* * *

 _Ésta historia no podía quedar a medias, ésta no._


End file.
